


Lady Starkiller's Papers

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Slow Burn, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: It has come to the attention of this Author that the heir to the Earl of Naboo’s estate has been found.  What we do not know is when this heir will appear or whom that will be.  It seems the Earl had not spoken of his only son for years and now everyone is wondering if it is the Prodigal Son that will return to London or someone else entirely.Lady Starkiller’s PapersOr: a Bridgerton AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE'S THE BRIDGERTON AU NO ONE ASKED FOR. I have half of chapter 3 done, not sure how long this is going to be at the moment.
> 
> There is also a mild spoiler for Book 2 in the Bridgerton series. Not in this chapter but you're warned.

_It has come to the attention of this Author that the heir to the Earl of Naboo’s estate has been found. What we do not know is when this heir will appear or whom that will be. It seems the Earl had not spoken of his only son for years and now everyone is wondering if it is the Prodigal Son that will return to London or someone else entirely._

_Lady Starkiller’s Papers_

Miss Rey Johnson was told, as a child, secrets she should never utter until someone specifically asked her for the information. So far, in her nineteen years, no one had. Not even Unkar Plutt had bothered to ask anything remotely close when he took her as his ward.

That changed when a Bow Street Runner showed up at her door. 

“Girl,” as Plutt was so fond of calling her shouted, “there is a Mr. Beaumont Kin here to see you about something related to your family!”

Rey tried very hard not to snort. She had no family that she was aware of. Her mother had deposited her at the local church after her father had fallen ill with strict instructions not to share any information other than what she was told at that moment. A few weeks later a letter had been sent to the same church informing them that Rey was now an orphan. Which, well, hadn’t suited her but at least it made her feel like she had some place in the world.

Rey stood and brushed her hands on her dusty grey skirt. At one point her dress had been white but it was so old and mended that the color had turned to grey. Not that she needed any fancy things.

She stepped into the sitting room where they received all their guests with a guarded air. “You wished to see me?”

The sandy haired man nodded. “If you are Miss Rey Johnson then yes.”

“I am.”

“Then I have a few questions for you.” Considering everything in her life that Rey had been through those few words shouldn’t have made everything else in the room fall away nor make her feel like she was drowning. “Your parents were..” She replied with the answer her mother had told her to, just their Christian names. “And they were married at Gretna Green, yes?” Rey nodded, her hands starting to sweat. 

“As far as I was told.”

Mr. Kin said the year Rey confirmed, as far as she was told, that was the year her parents were married. Mr. Kin kindly said that he’d seen the records himself that confirmed the month and year. Rey confirmed her christening 2 years after and the church it had taken place in.

“And what was the name you were christened with?” Mr. Kin asked.

This, this was the question that Rey had dreaded being asked since her mother drilled into her how to respond. “I...I…”

“Spit it out girl,” Plutt demanded. 

“I was Christen Rey Elizabeth Alexandra Palpatine,” she said holding her head high. Her mother had told her that when she said her true name she was to stand as if she was the Queen herself.

“You are Rey Johnson!” Plutt shouted.

“No,” Rey said with a shake of her head, “I’m not. Well, I am and I’m not. My mother’s maiden name was Johnson and told me I should go by it until such a time I was asked what name I was christened with. Mr. Kin has asked, and I have answered in truth.”

“She is the Countess of Naboo actually,” Mr. Kin said with a raise of his hand.

Rey was stunned. “I’m sorry but what?” She asked. Surely he was mistaken. Sure she had a very long name and was told to keep it a secret but she definitely wasn’t married. Only married women were countesses.

“Your grandfather passed months ago and the earldom of Naboo is now yours.”

“Earldoms go to men,” Plutt said. Rey nodded. Titles passed to the men of the family.

“Not Naboo. The Earldom predates the Normans and direct female descendents are allowed to inherit if there are no males ahead of them.”

Rey sat on the floor. Which, really, was a very un countess thing to do. Which she wasn’t one. She couldn’t be. She always assumed her father’s family had disowned him and that was why she wasn’t supposed to say her true name. Once, as a child, she did dream that she was secretly a princess destined to marry a prince. At age ten she stopped imagining that. Since then her life had been spent learning to repair any scavenged item that came across her path. Surely that wasn’t something a Lady should know how to do. “I can’t be,” she finally said.

“If you are who you say you are, and I have tracked you down.”

“I’ve married her,” Plutt said.

Rey snorted. “You most certainly have not! And if you pretend to have done so I will slit your throat myself.”

“You can not-”

Rey turned to look at him. “Try me.” Mr. Kin even took a step back at the hard look in Rey’s eyes. 

“Well then I shall marry you to ensure that you are not-”

“Before you continue,” Mr. Kin interrupted, “so we all know: Lady Rey’s husband will not be the Earl of Naboo. He will be her husband and she will hold the title. It shall pass to her children and her children alone.”

“She is still my ward.”

“Actually…” Rey was beginning to like Mr. Kin. “The dowager Duchess of Coruscant has offered to sponsor the Countess for the season in London.”

“A season?” Rey asked.

“Yes, it will start in a month.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be in mourning?” Rey asked. Her grandfather had died. While she had not known him surely society would require her to wear black and mourn the man. 

“It’s taken me five and a half months to track you down. By the time you have your first gowns ready you will be out of your mourning period.”

“Oh,” was all Rey could say. 

Rey felt a hand on her shoulder. “I understand if you wish to stay a few days to process the news but so you know the duchess will accept you as soon as you wish to arrive.”

“She will-”

“It will be just a few hours for me to collect my things,” Rey said as she stood. “I’d like to leave today if possible.”

Plutt tried to dissuade her from leaving. He followed her as she gathered the few dresses she had, the three books she’d managed to gather, and the one personal item she’d kept secret: a miniature of her parents with her as a baby. The rest, well, Plutt could figure out how to continue to repair those items.

“What shall I do without the income your wardship grants me?” Plutt screamed as she headed to the front door.

Rey turned on her heel to look him in the eye. “Since to you all I am worth is the money you get for my upkeep I suggest you find some miss who is desperate with a small dowry to marry. As for me, well,” she looked him up and down, “I believe you are beneath me in station and should address me properly.”

“My lady what-” Rey did not stay to hear the rest of what he had to say. She felt lighter than she had in years. No more mending his clothes or trying to make soup last longer than it should. No more mending anything that came across her path. She was going to have a season and was, in her own right, a countess. In a way it was her childhood dream come true.

Once inside the carriage that Mr. Kin had waiting she took a moment to ponder what life would be like for her. There would be parties, champagne, sweets, new clothes, and plenty of food to go around. And a season, she reminded herself, did not mean she would end up betrothed. With a small smile she reminded herself her title was hers and hers alone. No one could take it and the only way she’d no longer be the Countess of Naboo was to marry someone with a title greater than hers.

And there weren’t many eligible men with higher titles than her. But Rey didn’t knew that yet.

~*~*~

In London, in the Duke of Chandrila, Marquess of Corellia, and Earl of Theed sat at his desk, finishing penning a letter to his grandmother about how he would call on her on the day she requested and no sooner. He wasn’t sure what surprise she could possibly have for him but Ben Solo, as his intimate friends knew him, knew that denying his Grandmama Padme anything would only cause a chain reaction that would culminate in his mother paying a visit and reminding him that, while he was much taller than her, she could still drag him around by his overly large ear. And Ben had gone three years since the last time she’d done that and was happy to go the rest of his life without that feeling again.


	2. Chapter 2

_ The Son, it turns out, is actually a Granddaughter. The newly minted Countess of Naboo is set to make her debut at the beginning of the season. Until then she is, this Author has found out, in residence with the dowager Duchess of Coruscant and finishing her mourning period. We eagerly await her first steps into society. _

_ Lady Starkiller’s Papers _

Rey smoothed her still grey skirts as she stood in front of the door to the most fashionable house she’d ever been allowed to enter. She felt woefully inadequate, even though she was now aware that, apparently, she was a countess. Not that that mattered. She was still not sure how the inn she stayed at the previous night had been paid for nor exactly how she was going to repay the dowager for her hospitality. That, however, was a problem for another time. Right now she was going to brace herself for her new life.

~*~*~

Before paying a visit to his grandmother Benjamin Chewbacca Bail Organa Solo was also summoned to pay a visit to his mother. While her proper title was Princess of Alderaan that was, technically, only a title. Leia Padme Organa Solo visited Alderaan twice a year if she was up to it. Since the establishment of the Alderaanian Parliament Leia had been relieved of her duties as a monarch and thus had little to do with the actual workings of Alderaan. That did not mean she didn’t publish her political opinions when she could nor that she didn’t try to weasel her way into the political circles in London. 

Mr. Threepio, the butler that Ben had known his whole life, showed him to his mother’s study. As a boy he’d sat next to her at her desk for hours, working on his letters and numbers. He’d stayed there until he was sent off to school. Now there was a chair on the opposite side of the desk from her, tea already poured for him.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Leia said in a way of greeting. “You’re too tall to sit next to me and your leg keeps jiggling which is distracting.”

“Of course, Mother.” He said with a little bow.

“Mother is it now?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m a little too old-”

“You are still my son.”

“Yes, Mama,” he said with a sigh before sitting down. Ben had tried very hard to eschew the rumor that he was still tied to his mother’s apron strings but, well, in a sense he might be just a little still tied to them. “And to what do I owe this summons?”

She passed a stack of papers towards him. A quick glance showed they were about Alderaan. “Besides my desire to see my offspring? Keep reading, you will soon be in my position.”

“Mama-”

“You managed to get Chandrila and Corellia in better states than your father ever did, rest is soul. Lord knows he tried to manage them but you and I both know he much preferred sailing and gambling to estate finances. We’re just lucky he was good at both. Now as you know the title will only be in name and I’d like you to follow in my footsteps of donating the income that is awarded to us in Alderaan to a charity. You may pick whichever you want.”

He threw the papers back down on the desk. “Mama I’m not going to be needing to handle these for a long time.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “I should apologize to your future wife for how stubborn you are. You get that from me more than your father. But I will not live forever, though I may be trying.”

“Mama you are young-”

“I am younger than your father but considering he passed a few years ago was a striking reminder of my own mortality. I’d like you prepared.” She looked away from him. “And maybe married.”

“Mama,” Ben said with a sigh. They’d had this conversation every year before the beginning of the season for the past six years. 

“Don’t ‘mama’ me. You should find a wife this year and settle down. I’d like to see at least one grandchild and since you sent away your mistress almost two years ago-”

“Mama!”

Leia snorted. “You act like I didn’t know you had one or three. I know everything. As I was saying, since you sent her away I’m going to assume you’d like some female company.” Ben was certain his ears were on fire with how much they burned. “I can make you a list of eligible ladies if you need assistance.”

“Is this why Grandmama wants to see me?” Ben asked, rubbing his temples. 

“Your grandmother wants to see you?”

“She does.”

“Well then.” Leia shuffled around her papers. “You’re not the Earl of Naboo are you?”

“Do I look like an ancient old man all of a sudden?”   
  


“You and I both know the old earl is dead. The Starkiller paper mentioned that the heir had been found and if you were him I’d hope you would let me know.”

“Didn’t you see the update this morning? It’s a countess not an earl.”

“You read Starkiller.”

“Of course,” Ben said, picking up his tea cup. “How else would I know what scandalous things I’ve done?”

“You could try not doing them.”

“And where would the fun in that be?”

“It’s times like these I am reminded you are your father’s son.”

~*~*~

Two days after her arrival Rey finally felt comfortable enough to call her hostess Padme rather than my lady. She’d been allowed to sleep the majority of her first day in the house but only after the modiste had come to take all her measurements for a wardrobe fit for her station. Slippers too were on their way though Rey had insisted she be able to keep her well worn boots.

“Padme are you sure I’ll need this many gowns?” Rey asked as the modiste flitted around her, checking the fit on what Rey was learning was a morning gown. It was a lovely pale green color that Rey noticed brought out the hint of green in her eyes.

“You’ll need a few more but I think these will be good for the first few months at least,” the elegant older lady said. “I had about a dozen more for my first season.”

“Ah.” Was all Rey could say. 

“All set,” the modiste said. “I should be able to return in the afternoon with the rest now. Everything will be hemmed accordingly as well, my lady.”

It took everything in her power for Rey not to look around the room to see what lady was being addressed. “Thank you,” Rey finally said, “I look forward to seeing them.”

Padme stood as soon as the woman was shown out. “Well that took longer than I thought.”

Rey bit her lip. “About the whole modiste,” she began, “I’m not entirely sure how the dresses are being paid for or for my upkeep.”

“My dear,” Padme said, “I have simply given her your accounts.”

“My accounts?”

“You do realize that you have not only been left a title but also a fortune.”

Rey was sure she’d heard wrong. “A fortune?”

“Yes, indeed. I can have a summary of your accounts and your estate books brought to you, if you’d like.”

“I...yes, actually. I’d like to see them.”

“Then you shall! Now, I believe we shall have a few minutes until my grandson arrives.”

“Come again?” Rey really wished she had a little longer alone with Padme to find out why her benefactor was even assisting her at all. So far they’d not had more than a few moments together without Padme going on about manners and decorum with someone else there to help guide Rey as well.

“The Duke of Chandila,” the butler announced. Rey hastily dropped what she was learning was a poor curtsy but the best she could do as of right now. When Padme mentioned her grandson Rey half expected someone closer in age to herself. Instead the Duke was a man, probably closer to thirty than not with dark hair and eyes. His face was spotted with beauty marks ladies would kill for and pretend to have with paint, and slightly pale with a nose that was a little too large but somehow worked. His black clothing did nothing, however, to help his complexion. 

“Benny,” Padme said as the man bent down to kiss her cheek. “I’d like you to meet Rey Palpatine, Countess of Naboo.”

Rey held out her hand as Padme had instructed. Benny gently took it and kissed it. “And Rey this is my grandson, Benjamin Solo, Duke of Chandrila among many other titles. Now that formalities are dealt with I’d like Benny to escort you to the first ball of the season, with me of course.”

“Grandmama-”

“What-”

Padme held up her hand to silence them. “Benny if you don’t think your mother hasn’t said she’s trying to get you married off this year then you are mistaken. Rey needs someone to help make sure her first ball goes smoothly and when my dear daughter sees you two together she will be happy you are taking her seriously.”

Rey looked at Benny, who, somehow, looked even paler than before. So he didn’t seem particularly happy about this. Well then, if she had a terrible time she’d blame it all on him.


End file.
